Martyr No More
by SupernaturalWinchester
Summary: sequel to What Doesn't Kill Me Makes Me Stronger now Harry and Logan know the truth how long does Dumbledore' manipulations have left before they fall all around him? HarryPotter/Xmen Harry/Herm/Tonks Logan/Jean Rogue/OC
1. Chapter 1

"What?" Harry said "Logan is my father?"

"Yes," Charles said

"Does he know?" Harry asked

"No," Charles said "his mind is a fragile thing I have not wanted to do anything which could damage him."

"Bullshit." Harry said "you are using Logan like Dumbledore is using me."

"I beg your pardon?" Charles said "I have been helping you as much as I possibly can Mr Potter and now you are tarring me with the same brush at that old manipulative bastard I thought that you would think better of me Mr Potter after all I am telling you of this now I didn't want to thrust this situation on yourself or Logan I wanted to build up to this."

"How long where you planning on waiting?" Harry said.

"When I knew both you and Logan could be trusted," Charles said "like I do now, I didn't want to place yourself or Logan in a situation where you could be hurt by the other, also we didn't know that you were still alive we had been trying to find you as soon as we knew of Lily and James' death even though James wasn't dead, the goblins hadn't released your parents will so Jean didn't know of their death and Albus was keeping you out of the limelight of the magical world so no one knew where you where,"

Harry seemed placated by this answer as Charles had been trying to help him even by getting people to help train Harry control his powers and have his father train him in self defence with the help of Reaper.

"I want Logan to know," Harry said and Charles knew that it wasn't a request it was a statement Harry wanted his father to know that he was his father and Harry wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Ok." Charles said "I can agree with you that it may be time for Logan to find out, especially with the fact that he is getting closer to your aunt Jean."

Harry nodded and stood up.

"He is in the garage right now Harry," Charles said and nodded before leaving the room and walking outside he found Logan working on Sirius' bike.

"Hey Harry," Logan said from where he was sitting whilst he was sitting working on the bike "this was meant to be a surprise because Tonks asked me too, however it seems like it wasn't meant to be that way huh?"

"Yeah I guess," Harry said with a grin "I need to talk to you about something serious though."

"Ok." Logan said putting the wrench he was using down "what do you want to talk about?"

"Do you remember anything from your past?" Harry asked

"Flashes," Logan said "nothing that makes sense really, why?"

"I was talking to Charles," Harry said slowly "he told me that when he found you, he had to place mental blocks on you because of the memories you had were hurting you so therefore he had to lock them away in your mind to protect you,"

Logan sat there thinking about what Harry had been saying and couldn't help but feel his anger rising, Charles had been hiding things from him but not only that Charles had decided to tell a teenage boy about it rather than telling Logan himself.

"What does this have to do with you Harry?" Logan said "why has Chuck found the need to tell you this before he has decided to tell me any of this?"

"You know my story right?" Harry asked "about my parents,"

"Yeah." Logan said "Jean told me, I am sorry,"

"It's ok." Harry said "but that is why Charles told me about you,"

"Huh?" Logan said

"Well," Harry said ""around three years ago, when you turned up here, you had been in a bad way after a fight with a mutant called Sabretooth right? you was defending Rogue in which you reverted to the way you was when he had first received his adamantium you was an animal barely in control of you own mind, you had been mental destroyed by a wizard who had put mental blocks around every point of your being reverting you back down to a primal form a form in yourself which you call the wolverine because of his metallic exoskeleton, after months of trying Charles was able to finally break into your mind this morning."

"So what does that have to do with you," Logan tried again.

"Before you got adamantium." Harry said "you were married to a witch, she was killed, you were placed under a sleeping charm before you had your memory erased, your magic bound and then being handed over to Stryker."

"I guess that who I was had something to do with you?" Logan asked

"You where my dad," Harry said

"Not that I am doubting you," Logan said "but would you be able to remove these so called mental blocks?"

"I can try," Harry said and Logan nodded before Harry waved his hand in front of Logan's face and said "Legimens."

Then images began to open up in Logan' mind as he regained his memories

Meeting the marauders for the first time on the way to Hogwarts

Meeting and befriending Lily after the sorting ceremony

Albus placing a spell for them to hate each other on them which he removed when the prophecy was revealed in their 7th year so he had someone to oppose the dark lord

Lily and James' wedding

Harry' birth

Realising Peter was the spy before being obliviated

Harry' first birthday

October 31st 1981.

Then Logan regained focus and pulled Harry into his arms and hugged him tight.

"Harry," he said trying to stop tears from falling "my boy, my baby boy."

"Dad," Harry said hugging Logan just as tightly not realising a crying Jean, Hermione and Tonks has seen the whole thing.


	2. Chapter 2

Logan saw Jean over his shoulder and waved her in and she hugged Harry from the other side of Logan.

"I will ignore the fact that you knew auntie Jean," Harry said "Charles said he was doing it protect us and I trust him, I know that it wasn't just because he wanted to manipulate us like Albus does,"

Jean was sincerely impressed with the actions of her nephew as she would have not been as willing to forgive someone if they had hidden something as big as this from her, she had not wanted to lie to Logan and Harry but she of all people knew that the professor had a point on how fragile the human mind was and she thought that he was doing the right thing to ensure Logan' mental stability.

"I am sorry," Jean said when Logan took her into his arms and held her "I didn't want to lie to you but it wasn't like we knew everything that had been going on, only you know everything, Logan ... James."

"You can still call me Logan if you want," Logan said calmly "I came here as Logan, I am still Logan but I am also James Potter."

Soon Hermione and Tonks had both walked over to comfort Harry and went back inside leaving both Jean and Logan alone.

"I really am sorry you know?" Jean said "I didn't want to hide it from you but I am not sorry that I did, I can see that it protected you, keeping this from you, as if you did know you would probably have gone mad with grief for Lily and you would have not been able to look after Harry in that state of mind,"

"I can respect that," Logan said lighting a cigar "I mean I know where you are coming from here, Jean I guess I don't know what to do say to you right now Jean, I thought me and you were getting closer with Scott not being here but I guess that this knocks us back a little bit doesn't it?"

"How do you mean?" Jean asked

"Well whether I forgive you or not," Logan said "you lied to me Jean and now I am not the same guy as I use to be because of the fact that I have my son to think about now, there isn't just me there is Harry as well,"

"I respect that," Jean said "however Logan it wasn't like I was doing what I did to hurt you or Harry, I did what I did because I felt it was the right thing to do."

Logan nodded at this as he knew Jean wouldn't intentionally hurt him like he wouldn't intentionally hurt her if he could help it but the fact that she had lied to him and Charles had lied to him was weighing on his mind in the fact that if they had lied to him about this or hidden it from him at least there was no telling what else they would lie to him about.

"Logan," Jean said "you said we were growing closer and I think I know what that was, I remind you of Jean, in the way that I am as I am her cousin after all, I understand that but that doesn't mean that anything has to change between you and me,"

"I think it does Jean," Logan said stepping closer to her "you may remind me of Lily now, but you didn't yesterday or the day before because I couldn't remember Lily then, I only had flashes of what Stryker did to me and after that, I never remembered my parents or my friends or Lily and Harry you need to know that Jean, I am attracted to you, Jean Grey and there is nothing that you can say that will change that fact for me, nothing at all.

Jean then leant forward and kissed Logan on the lips hard, she decided that if he was being truthful and she thought that he was and she was a pretty good judge of character then they should at least try their relationship before completely abandoning it before it had a chance to happen.

"Wow," she said when they broke apart,

"Yeah I have that affect on women," Logan said with a grin

"Wow you are getting your James side back fast," Jean said with a grin which caused Logan to smirk, "so what do we do now? I mean you said it yourself, you have Harry to worry about now I wouldn't want you putting him in danger just because you want to be with me."

"I wouldn't ever do that Jean," Logan said sharply "after all Harry is your nephew as well as my son and neither of us want to see him hurt,"

"So what do we do now?" Jean asked again

"The best thing I can come up with," Logan said "is that we take it a day at a time, we both have to get stronger relationships with Harry as we have both missed out on 15 years of his life but also we need to make time for each other if we are going to be together, that is what I found I needed to do when I married Lily and dated her, I had time where I spent a lot of my days with the marauders and carried on our joking and playing around like we did in Hogwarts but every night I would go home to Lily and she would still be my wife and I would still love her."

Jean nodded at this as she knew that Logan was right but also she had realised that even though her cousin Lily Potter was dead, Logan would always be James Potter and even though she wouldn't want him to be something that he wasn't , she knew that as she was first in Logan' heart she also knew that in James' heart, Lily always came first.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry could easily tell that there was something going on between his aunt and his father however he had decided that he would leave it alone until they decided to tell him what exactly was going on. Both had taken to spending more time together as before this Logan would spend most of his time with the younger mutants where Jean would work in her lab. Over the last couple of days Logan had allowed Reaper and Rogue to run more of the drills with Harry and Bobby had taken over the training of the younger students with the help of John and Kitty.

Rogue and Reaper had begun getting closer and closer over the past few days as they had a great friendship between the two with the fact that their powers where similar and also they could take a joke well from each other unlike John and Bobby who had both became more serious with the war becoming more serious with Harry coming to America and the aurors coming and attacking the x mansion a couple of days ago.

Harry's relationship with his girls as they called them hadn't changed much he knew how he felt about Tonks and Hermione because of the fact that they were bond mates and therefore where together forever, this being said Harry had inadvertently pushed the girls away since he had found out that James and Logan where the same guy as he had wanted to get closer to his father and therefore that meant sacrificing time with the girls.

The war had become a lot more real not that there had been the attempted invasion by the British ministry of the x mansion also the fact that they knew magneto was out there somewhere and it didn't bare thinking about that he was around and would gladly side with Riddle or Dumbledore so that he could be on the opposite side to the humans; Charles was considering approaching his old ally and offering a truce between the two as they knew that there would be no chance of survival on their own if the wizards didn't want help from the mutants but wanted the opposite and to eradicate them.

There hadn't been much in the way of group planning for the war, there were many voices and many differing ideas which always lead to the same outcome which would be an argument whether it be verbal between Logan and Charles or physical like Reaper and Bobby but either way the group hadn't been able to work together at all.

"Are you ok?" Rogue asked Harry when she found him sitting on Sirius' bike.

"Yeah," he said "no, I don't know Rogue I didn't mean to bring you guys into this and now this war isn't just a little war it is global now,"

"It would be global if one of those two killed each other," Rogue said smartly "do you really think that those two with the egos that they have would be happy for them just to control Britain? I don't look at Dumbledore he is in power on a global scale he had played everyone for fools with the old headmaster gig and then he is expected to go off and fight the big bad guy wouldn't have trusted him at all."

"You are smarter than the whole wizarding world then rogue," Tonks said from the doorway and Harry and Rogue looked up to see her walking over towards them "I doubt very few saw Dumbledore as a major force anymore especially to the scale that the man is hell he is around 150 years old."

"He moves in a small pool and is a big shark," Harry said "he holds power if someone tried to take it from him they would see what he was really like but because people are scared of him then therefore they aren't going to want to remove him from the positions that he is currently in,"

"That is where we hit him then," Rogue said "the power he holds if we start making him seem weaker and less reliable than what he is they will have to remove him from those positions of power surely?"

"It's a good plan." Harry conceded "we should go and talk to the others about it,"

An hour later they had agreed that Rogue's plan was a good one but there was no certain way of how to start such an attack on Dumbledore as they didn't know anyone who was in the government.

"We know someone that can help though don't we professor?" Jean said with a smile

"Aw hell no," Logan said "we are not letting that bitch out of prison it was a pain in the ass getting her in there in the first place."

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked

"There is a mutant, called mystique." Logan said "she can change her appearance to look like anyone."

"Like this?" Tonks said and Logan was looking at Harry and two forms of Rogue.

"Yeah," he said "exactly like that, it looks like we don't have to let anyone out of prison at all professor,"

"Yeah it doesn't matter anyway," Jean said coming into the room with a phone in her hand "Magneto just acted he broke himself and mystique out of prison it looks like he is on his way here."

"Then we should be ready for him," Logan said and went to move only to find Harry shaking his head at him,

"Dad," the young wizard said to him "you are made of metal which is what he can control, maybe you should sit this one out huh?"

As Logan growled at his son's smiling face he could hear the others trying to hid their snorts and giggles but he had to admit the boy was good hell he was a marauder.

"Ok." Logan said "just for now but if you guys get in trouble I am coming out there all guns blazing."

"Of course," Harry said "we wouldn't have it any other way dad,"

"Let's move people." Reaper said "we have a OAP on his way with his crazy transformer lapdog let's get this three ring circus on the road."


End file.
